


Don't drink the pink stuff

by TranquilDreams



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Fic, Former supernatural being au, Human tord, Love Bites, M/M, Monster Tom, Not in the eddsworld fandom but giving it a try, Rip this gues asshole, Vampire Bites, Vampire Matt, Werewolf Bites, Werewolf edd, horny boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TranquilDreams/pseuds/TranquilDreams
Summary: Tord is a normal everyday guy, or he would be if his housemates weren't supernatural creatures, and all feeling very horny today.To think be only wanted to find a cat that stole his parcel from his room and get it back.





	1. Sneaky Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Fan fic adopted from a former tumblr and ao3 user Tordse-bear/theshitty tord. 
> 
> This chapter has been rewrote and detailed more.

If there was one thing Tord didn't think he would be doing today, it would be search all around the house with Edd looking for his cat Ringo who had run off somewhere with a package that Patryk and Paul had sent him for his early birthday present. ‘’Damn it Edd, how many times do I have to tell you not to leave my door open after going in my room?’’ Tord says with a huff before turning around and staring up at Edd, a pout on his face.

Rubbing the back of his neck before giving Tord a grin like an idiot, Edd moves closer to the light haired man. ‘’Hehe, I’m sorry Tord, I keep forgetting and besides, I’m sure Ringo couldn’t have gone that far with the parcel!’’ Edd grabs Tord’s hand with a purr and twirls him towards him, before pulling against him. ‘’I’m sure whatever the thing is it isn't that important Baby~’’

‘’B-baby! Who the hell are you calling baby you asshole!?’’ Glaring up at Edd the smaller of the two tries to pull himself away from him as he could feel his cheeks turn a dark red colour spreading across his neck and ears, over what Edd had only just called him. ’’E-Edd I swear to god don’t ever call me that again!.’’

Edd’s eyes widen slightly as his pupils dilating, not being able to stop himself Edd pins tord up against the wall and growls as he buries his head into the crock of Tord’s neck and shoulder. ‘’God… Tord why do you got to look so adorable~’’ Licking at Tord’s neck, he pushes his knee in between his legs, and letting out purrs his hand starts to rub at Tord’s hip while the other one cups his face.

‘’E-Edd? What… what’s going on w-with you?’’ Whimpering Tord let's out a whine as he turns his head even more to the side as to try and not make eye contact with Edd. Placing a hand on Edd’s chest, Tord sucks in a deep breath to say something to the other only to let out a choked moan as Edd bites and sucks on his shoulder.

Humming to himself Edd smirks as he pulls away from Tord’s neck to look at the neck that was now covered in hickeys and bite marks. ‘’Beautiful~ you look beautiful covered in my marks’’ Edd coos, as he leans down and pulls Tord into a kiss.

Moaning into the kiss Tord closes his eyes and opens his mouth as he could feel Edd’s tongue lick and nip at his lips as in asking to gain passage into his mouth. Not even a minute after opening his mouth Tord felt Edd’s tongue thrust straight inside and press against his own tongue that he was to nervous to move.

Biting down slightly on Edd’s tongue Tord puts his both of his hands on his chest and pushes at the green hoodie wear man's chest, Only to have then grabbed and pinned to the wall as a glaring Edd stare at him as a bit of blood slides down the corner of his mouth. ‘’That wasn’t very nice Tord… not nice at all!’’ Grows out Edd as he leans in closes to Tord’s neck and bites it on it more before letting Tord slide to the floor.

Panting hard tord puts a hand to his chest and looks up at Edd with a dark red face as he looks down at him with half lidded eyes and a slight grin. ‘’Too much for you Tord ?’’ Edd purrs out before he then reaches down and grabbed Tord’s hand and pulls him up off the floor ‘’you look beautiful when you're panting and red in the face~!’’

Pulling Tord into one last kiss he smiles at him ‘’We still got that present of yours to find Tord!’’ Spinning him around in his arms Edd hums, all while Tord bites his lip as he covers his face in embarrassment and shock at what just happened to him. ‘’Why don’t you run along and go check the kitchen and living room while I check the rest of the house?’’ Edd asks as he loosens his arms around Tord.

‘’I um, I guess that... w-would be a good Idea...’’ Breaking free from Edd’s arms completely Tord runs down the hall to the living room, missing the large fanged grin that made it self at home on Edd’s face.

Rushing into the living room, Tord pants and collapses against the wall as he closes his eyes. “J-Jesus what's... What's gotten into Edd...” While Tord leans against the wall trying to catch his breath Matt came out of the kitchen only to see Tord sat against the wall, with a slight layer of sweat decorating his face.

‘’Tord? Are you okay?’’ The vampire asked as he put his mug down and walks over to Tord, kneeling down infront of him and tilting his face up to make the smaller man look at him. ‘’Your face is all red! Are you getting sick? I’m worried!’’ he says and pulls Tord closer to him.

Letting out a squeak, Tord turned an even darker shade of red, trying to push Matt away. ‘’I-I’m fine, and I’m not getting sick’’ He says as he get out of Matt's hold only to gasp at feeling Matt's hand on the back of his neck pulling their faces together.

“If you've not sick then tell my why you all red in the face honey pot” Matt says as he leans close to the other side of his neck that Edd didn’t bite and sniffs at it before he then moves on to the other side and pulls away quickly. ‘’O-oh! So that’s why you're all red in the face Tordy boy~?’’ Matt purrs out as he tugs Tord’s hoodie away from his neck to view the bite marks.

Smacking Matt’s hand away from his neck Tord covers Edd’s bite mark with his hand and shifts away from the ginger haired man. ‘’S-shut it Matt... damn it what the hell is wrong with you and Edd today...’’ he says as he stands up and walks fast as he could into the living room and not looking back at Matt. ‘’...something is really wrong with those two...’’ tord mutters to himself as he walks over to the couch and gets on his hands and knees to try and look under it for Ringo.

Walking into the living room after Tord, Matt’s throat goes dry as he sees Tord on his hands and knees with his ass in the air. Licking his lips he grins and walks up behind Tord and sits on the floor behind him. ‘’Now this is a nice view to have~’’ Matt says as he grabs Tord’s hip with one of his hands and uses the other to rub the smaller man's ass slightly.

Letting out a yelp of shock Tord shoots up and tries to move away from Matt only to have the vampire growl and pull on his his hips. ‘’No you don’t Kitten, be a good boy for me’’ Pulling Tord into his lap, one of Matt’s hands moves to the bottom of Tord hoodie and pulls it upward slightly as his cold and rubs Tord’s stomach, while his other hand continues to stroke Tord’s hip.  
Tord lets out a yelp slightly as he felt Matt’s hand on his stomach ‘’I... I swear to god as soon as Tom gets home i’m getting him to take me to the magic shop after he’s knocked you and Edd out..’’ Huffing Tord tries to bat Matts hand off his him only to squeak as he felt it dip into his jeans slightly, grabbing the hand, he tugs it out his pants, only to arch upward as he feels Matt drag his fangs over his shoulder. ‘’M-Matt wha... Ah shit!’’

Smirking into Tord’s shoulder Matt hums before biting into the other's shoulder hard, making Tord cry out in shock and slight pain. Pulling away for the neck Matt licks his lips and purrs happily. ‘’Tordy you taste so good, Just like strawberries~’’ Matt says as he laps at the few odd bits off blood that was surrounding the bite mark he had made.

Panting Tord, bites his lip as he closes his eyes ‘’S-shut it Matt... I’m still getting Tom to knock you out for this l-later...’’ he mutters as he then licks his dry licks and opens his eyes and glares at the couch in front of him, before he starts to fidget and turn around in Matt’s hold so that he could try and hit him in the face as hard as he could.

‘’Let me g-go you asshole, I’m gonna punch you in the face...’’ Tord says as he keeps trying to turn around in Matt’s hold for biting him. Panting out slightly he let's out a sigh as he gives up trying to turn around. Chuckling Matt brings the other close to him and kisses his neck were he had bitten him. ‘’So cute and sweet, how the hell did we get lucky enough to have a human like you~’’

Laying limp in the vampire hold as the said blood sucks coos at him and how cute he was, they didn't hear the footsteps making their way down the hall until a loud bang sound in the frame of the door. Matt being the first to react grind cheekily as the figure stood their staring at them with a raised brow. “having fun there you two~?”


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guess as you can tell this is not another chapter and sadly their won't be another chapter, I really should have wrote this note a lot sooner but, I've been ignoring doing it.

This fic was wrote by someone else before I adopted it from them and revamped the whole fic completely changing everything about it that the former owner did and had planned.

I've never really been into Eddsworld and haven't touched it since I adopted this this, so I can't really call myself a true fan let alone a fan at all so I'm deeply sorry to anyone that had liked this fic and wanted to see it continued.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm writing this as an extra so that no one else asks about some one else adopting it or mentions it getting put up for aboption. 

This story will never be put up for adoption sadly because I feel it would be very disrespectful to the original owner who gave me the right to re-write it and make it my own.

Yes, I no longer talk to them and know what happened to them but i imagine they would not be happy to learn that anyone else adopted their fic again when they trusted me to take it off their hands for them, after all it almost made them cry giving me it, so sadly this is were thus fic ends for good.

Sorry again people.


End file.
